


An Inch Off

by Hohlagh



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Original Work, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hohlagh/pseuds/Hohlagh
Summary: Dracula survives Van Helsing's attack, but just barely thanks to a Werewolf named Asher (an original male character that I created). A short drabble.





	An Inch Off

**Author's Note:**

> Dracula is based around the main story about him by Bram Stoker. Van Helsing is only mentioned and never by name, but I kind of base him around the 2004 Van Helsing movie in my head. Kind of original, kind of not...
> 
> Dedicated to Brit

Asher pursed his lips as he made his way towards the main entrance of Dracula's castle...

The grand double doors didn't look as opulent as before. He could tell that someone or something had forced them open because they hung slightly ajar. The wood was charred and splintered in a few places as well.

The smell of blood greeted his sensitive nose once he stepped inside. Worry wormed around him. He had just transformed the night before, but he rarely remembered his time as a Wolf. The full moons were therefore a prime opportunity to attack...

It was a risky endeavor though and frankly anyone (or anything) who had the guts to go up against Dracula probably just had a death wish.

Asher could detect three very distinct scents in the air... One was Dracula, whom he had known for over a decade and had lived in the same castle for the past five years. The second one was of course himself, which he could easily rule out. He didn't recognize the last one though. He only knew that it was a human male. Of course there were other underlining odors and aromas, but they weren't important.

"Dracula?"

Asher continued on, deciding to check out the dungeons first. He knew that Dracula kept a coffin there filled with soil from Transylvania or somewhere... It wasn't used on a normal basis since Dracula could sleep pretty much anywhere despite what the myths claimed; however, it was useful for healing so if Dracula was hurt or injured then he would be there.

The sight of blood quickened his steps. It was becoming increasingly obvious that a fight had taken place last night, which ranged across the main hall and down the stairs... It was a mixture of Human and Vampire.

Asher furrowed his brows together when he reached the dungeons. The signs of a struggle were more noticeable and alarming. He found a couple of stray crossbow bolts on the floor, which confirmed his worst fears: a Slayer. He hurried through the area until he got to Dracula's coffin. A wooden stake was centered in the Vampire's chest.

"No..." Asher murmured.

A sense of grief and guilt filled him. He considered Dracula a close friend despite the rivalry between their races. Dracula provided him a job and a place to live. He didn't know what would happen to him or the castle if Dracula was...

But then Dracula groaned.

"You're alive?!"

"Barely..."

Asher moved closer and absorbed the other man's condition. Dracula's skin was paper thin and almost transparent. A stain of dark blood welled out from the stake impaling his chest and a slight trail had escaped from the corners of his lips. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open so they just fluttered from time to time. Overall he looked like he was hovering near death.

The Wolf swallowed. "What should I do?"

"Pull it out."

Asher licked his lips and took a few deep breaths. He knew that one wrong move would be catastrophic. He gripped the stake and tugged on it.

Dracula groaned again. He bared his fangs as the dull pain flared to a whole new level. It was agonizing. He felt like he was dying.

Asher pulled the stake out and tossed it aside. He expected to see the wound heal quickly, but it didn't. It was deep and bleeding more freely. So he tore what remained of Dracula's shirt off and used it as a bandage. It was literally the only logical thing that he could think of.

Several moments of silence passed by afterwards. "I need to feed." Dracula finally said.

Asher only nodded. He knew that the Vampire was in no condition to hunt which meant that he would have to do the task. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"Yes..." Dracula allowed his eyes to close. Or perhaps he was too weak to try to keep them open. "It will take time though... I won't heal fully. He came close. Very close."

Asher swallowed hard and licked his lips. "What if he returns?"

"Don't worry about him. If he's not dead by now then he will be soon." The effort of conversation seemed to drag out more energy than it should. "I need to rest..."

"I will do as you wish. You can trust me." Asher replied fervently. "Rest. I will bring you what you need."


End file.
